The Blind Badger
by TermlessBrush
Summary: i know that this is an old couple but if somebody reads it im gunna keep posting! will Sokka start to fall for toph? read to find out! lol sh*t description yeah!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello fanfiction if you are reading this your either new, I might have told you about it, or I'm one of your favorites… but since most of my two favorites are seeming to be for KFP you might not like this couple, anyways as new people may see it's a Tokka story I love this couple I used to write stories about them when I had nothing to do, actually to prove how much I like them I'll tell you this, one night I stayed up until 5 am writing about them the story was later deleted but had been over 5,000 words, but the dialog was terrible, don't blame me it was a terrible story it didn't make since and I almost posted but decided to wait and it was a little big for one chapter so yeah anyways thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: don't own anything even though I really would love to… *sad face*

(A/N I know you just read one but just know this is after the series ended)

(In the fire nation)

"Katara! I'm hungry!" the over grown teen said in a cracked voice while awaking the rest of the teens.

"Shut up Sokka! It's five o clock in the morning!" Katara shouted back angry at her childish brother.

"Yeah, I thought you never woke up this early 'Snozzles'" Sokka was surprised when he heard the voice so close to him he looked over to the door way.

"Umm… Toph are you angry?" Sokka said in an even more squeaky voice.

The small teen gave a sly grin, her grin that told her prey she was gunna hurt them, Sokka got uneasy at this, and then she spoke again, "Oh yeah…"

Sokka jumped out of his bed still in only his underwear, knowing he had about 5 seconds until the earth beneath him would grab his legs and Toph would start flicking his face until he apologized to her. Then a rumble went through the ground but he didn't get grabbed flung backwards or upwards but he tripped, not from a random new rock but by his own other leg, but this was what Toph wasn't expecting, as she came out of the ground and the clumsy boy fell on to her landing a kiss perfectly on her lips.

Toph sat there about ten seconds before ripping her lips away knowing she couldn't show any type of emotion towards Sokka, "get off me you perv!" the girl screamed not noticing that Aang and Katara stood around the corner giggling about the incident.

Sokka now standing shook his head and was angry at the name she chose, "it's not like I intended it Toph! I just tripped from being so scared of getting tortured by you and then you came out of the ground and well, yeah."

She blushed a bit in remembrance of the current situation, "w-well don't let it happen again, O.K?"

"O.K"

The two started walking and then Toph turned around and gave Aang and Katara a look that said 'I'll get you later' and the two ran off back to their rooms.

A/N so it's the first chapter and it's very short but sorry I'm writing this at 8 am and I'm tired as F**k so please excuse me for that hope people actually read this I know its an old couple but I promise if people actually review and read this just P.M me when you guys want a new chapter and I'll post some chapters on my own but they wont be often especially now since I got a new recorder and I'm gunna be doing some work with Youtube, anyways hope you enjoyed the story byes!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys I just thought this story hasn't been getting enough attention so I thought I should show it some love! Also I'm gunna hold it off for a long time but I plan on doing a Tokka Week and a PoXTigress week so yeah! Please leave a review on your thoughts of the chapter and I will happily read them even if it's nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but wish I did

It was early in the morning, Sokka was still thinking about what had happened the other day, wondering why Toph had been so worried about it… It had only been a little kiss, not liked it harmed anyone in the process did it? He thought maybe Toph had thought he would tell Suki, but he also knew Toph wouldn't have a problem with her, suddenly the young boy was broken out of his train of thought by a familiar voice…

"Hey snoozles, what you doing up so early?"

Sokka jolted up so she didn't see that he had been half asleep even if she was blind. "I should be asking you the same thing… you aren't that much of a morning person."

The small girl blushed remembering the other day when she was awoken earlier then expected. "Yeah hehe, I guess you could say that…"

"So, what are you gunna do today?"

Toph pulled herself together. "Oh nothing probably just hang out, what about you? You gunna go hang out with Suki?"

Sokka blushed this time. "No actually I have been getting the cold shoulder from Suki, and I don't know why…"

Toph smiled a bit but hid her face in her long hair; she had not yet put it into its usual bun for the day. "You know Sokka, you and I should do something, it seems like we never hang out anymore."

Sokka smiled, he remembered all the good times they used to have, like when she would rob people blind with him, or play tricks on the rest of the group, or even when they tricked a bar tender into believing they had been over the drinking age.(that might be another story not sure though)

"OK, I've got something in mind…"

Toph jumped in joy, and ran over to hug him, but tripped on her way over, but instead of getting another kiss, she found herself being caught right before hitting the ground…

Toph blushed a bit when Sokka didn't let her go after she was standing again. "Umm Sokka?"

He was still holding her. "Yeah?"

"Can you let me go now?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

A/N: well that's all for chapter two sorry it's once again really short, but anyways, good news for KFP fans, I'm going to put each story into a big long story, and just post it all as one chapter, if you want you can copy and past it onto your own PC, and(I'm not sure anyone would want this) make it into a(n) book, if you send me an email of a book then please by all means send it to me at, splashcaptain . Thanks for reading plz review and last but not least BRO/BROETT FIST!


End file.
